(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wooden patch and a manufacturing method thereof using a laser. The wooden patch is adhered to clothes, shoes, and headgear as an accessory.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, accessories for clothes, headgear, or shoes are manufactured by using rubber, resin, and metal materials so that the accessories may be easily treated and attached to the clothes, headgear, or shoes.
When the accessories are formed by using the rubber and resin materials, a rubber solution or a resin solution is provided to a mold and then solidified to form a predetermined shape of the accessory, or one or a plurality of films are accumulated and processed by high frequency or ultrasonic waves to form the predetermined shape.
In this case, environmentally-friendly materials are not used to form the accessories manufactured as above, and the accessory is attached to a fabric panel surface by melting a film on a back surface of the accessory with a high temperature or by sewing the accessory to the fabric panel surface.
In addition, when the accessories are formed by using the metal material, molten metal is provided to a mold and cooled to form a predetermined shape, a pin is formed on a back surface of the accessory, a hole is bored through a fabric panel, the pin is penetrated through the fabric panel, and the pin is fixed by using fixing members.
Accordingly, a design thereof may not be delicate or natural, the pin on the back of the accessory may deteriorate the fabric panel, and a wearer may be hurt by external impact.
In addition, there is a problem in that the accessories formed by using the rubber, resin, and metal materials are detrimental to children when they put the accessories into their mouth.
To solve the above problems, wood is used to form the accessories, but the wood may shrink or twist when being dried. In addition, since the wood has poor solidity such that it is easily deteriorated and strength against shear stress is very low, it is difficult to form a desired pattern or letters.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.